Percy meets Paul
by 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN
Summary: THIS IS A ONE-SHOT OF HOW PAUL MET PERCY, AND WHAT THEY THOUGH OF EAH OTHER. PLEASE ENJOY. DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWE PJO. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW
1. Meeting Percy

**THIS IS A ONE-SHOT OF HOW PAUL MET PERCY, AND WHAT HE THOUGH ABOUT HIM. PLEASE ENJOY, REVIEW, AND READ MY OTHER STORYS. THANKS FOR READING. THIS IS SET AFTER TTC BEFORE TBOTL**

**PAUL'S POV**

'Sally Jackson is the most beutiful woman in the world, and shes my girlfriend' I though as Sally talked to me.

"Paul, could you come with to my apartment so you could meet my son?" Sally asked **(they are on a date)**

"You have a son?" I asked

"Did I not tell you?" she asked

"Not that I could remember" I said

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you sooner because he is always getting in some type of trouble with out meaning to" she said

"What's his name?"

"Percy Jackson" she said

"As in the Percy Jackson, the kid that went almost all around the U.S causing trouble" I asked

"Yes that's him, but he is not a trouble maker" she said "trouble always follows him"

"Follows him?" I asked confused

"He made accidental enemies in schools, and almost everywhere he went with out meaning to" she said

"Accidental" i said raising one of my eye brows

"Alot of people don't like him, and want him, you know... dead" she said

"Dead?" I asked "why?"

"I don't really know why" she said "they just do"

"So what does that have to do with him going all around the U.S?" I asked

"They try to find ways to lead him in to traps" she said "they know he has a fatal flaw"

"a fatal flaw?"

"Those days that he went around the U.S was to rescue me" she said "because of his fatal flaw he was labeled a trouble maker, and juvenile delinquet"

"Rescue you?"

"I wass kidnapped, so he was lured into a trap" she said "he somehow managed to survive"

"What abotu the other two kids?"

"They were helping him, and they are his friends"

"So he isnt a trouble maker?" i asked, and she laughed a little, which just makes her look cuter

"No" she nodded her head

"So how old is he now?"

"He is fourteen"

"So you have a teenage son" I said

"Yes" she said

"Well then lets go meet him" I said as I paid the resturant bill.

Line brake 

Sally opened the door, and we went in.

"Percy" she called

"Are you sure he's home?"

"He called, and told me he was coming home today"

"Did he say at what time?"

"no" she said Ii forgot to ask him" she face palmed

"Maybe he got stcuk in the new york traffic" I said trying to make a joke

"Could be" she said "those camp truks always get stuck in the worst traffic"

"Camp?"

"He goes to a summer camp since he was twelve"

"Ohhh" I said

"Mom, I'm home" I heard a male voice say behing me, and yes it made both of us jump

"Percy" Sally said giving I think her son a hug "how was camp?"

"Good" he said as in saying it was horrible

"What about the new kids Nico, and Bianca Di Angelo?" as soon as she said that he got a sad look on his eyes

"Nico now officially hates me, and Bianca is now with our "friend" donwstairs" he said looking at me

"Well, we can talk about that later Percy, this is Paul-" she said, but Percy interuppted her

"Blowfish" he said

"Blowfis, honey not blowfish" she said

"Ohh, nice meeting you Paul" he said shaking my hand "if you don't mind I'll be going to my room. I've had a... long week"

"All right, Percy" I said akwardly

"See you later" he said, and gave me a warning look before he left. The look that that said dare- to - touch - my - mom - and - you'll - get - it.

I shivered a little, and gladlly Sally didn't notice. Percy was intimidating. He had messy black hair with a gray streak on it, sea green eyes, a dark tan, he was taller than me, and he looked a little strong for his age. He looked like the type of person you didn't want to get in a fight with.

"I'm sorry Paul, he just had a very though week" she said

"How?"

"He lost some friends in a car crash, some friends are betraying him, and he just came back from rescuing one of his kidnapped frineds" she said 'by the way he likes her, he just doesn't want to accept it"

"I heard that" Percy said from his room "and it's not true"

Sally giggled "They'll end up together, just watch"

"Want to bet" Percy said coming from the hall way with a towel on his head

"I though you were going to your room" Sally said

"I did for a towel, and i washed my head" he said

"Not a shower?" she asked

"I took a shower at camp" he said

"What's the camp about?" I asked

"Greek mythology"

"So what do you do there?" I asked

"They teach us anciant greek, they teach us greek sword fighting and stuff like that" he said, but sounded a little annoyed

"Wow" I said "how do you get in it?"

"It has to be by family" he said "like for example if my dad hadn't gone to that camp, I coulndt have attended it either"

"Percy, I'll be in the kitchen" Sally said "you two talk"

"Want some help" Percy asked

"No" she said "I'm just going to bake some cookies"

Percy's eyes widened "Blue cookies"

"Yep" she said and left

"So" I said "you have to be related to someone right?"

"Yep" he said "so what do you do?"

"I'm a ninth grade english teacher" I said

"Oh boy" he groaned "why english?" he asked "why not mythology?"

"I teach that to" I said

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah, thats the only thing some students pay attention to" I said "how much do you know about greek myths?"

"A whole bunch" he said "and I like to call them stories, not myths"

"Why?" I asked "it's not like they're real"

"Because the camp teaches us to talk about them in the present tence, and I got so use to it that it feels weird if you call them myths" he said

"Why would you talk about them in the present tence?" I asked

"Because everyone has a greek ancestor from greece, so they keep thinking that they excist" he explained

"So wouldn't that make you a little bit greek?"

"Yes" he said

"So what else do you do?"

**PERCY'S POV.**

"So what esle do you do?" He asked

_"ugh, how many questions does he asks?" I though to myself_

"I swim, I skateboard, and I playbasketball" I said _"and I will also save your hide in the future" I though to my self _

"So you're an athlete?"

"Sort of"

"have you ever been on a swim team?" he asked

"No"

"What grade are you in"

"I'm going to nineth" I said

"What school?"

I hesitated "I... we havent found one yet"

"Found?" he raised an eyebrow

"Well, I always end up destroying a school" I said "and we haven't found one that doesbt know me"

"Why don't you go to goode?" he asked "I teach there"

I stared at him like he was crazy "Paul, I don't want to sound mean or anything, but have you lost yuor head, do you want to get fired?"

"Why?" he asked

"I destroy everyschool I go to, I have been going to diffrent schools since I was in fourth grade" I said

"I can convince the campus to give you a chance" he said

"That's why you would get fired"

"I'll teh a risk"

"Either, you are doing this to impress my mom, or you lost your mind" I said

"Neither" he said "I want to give you a chance at the school"

"See I told you it was to imp-" I stoped my self "wait what?"

"I want to give you a chance" he said "you don't look like a bad kid"

I sighed "convince my mom, but if you get fired don't say I didn't warn you"

"I wont" he said.

**PAUL'S POV.**

He wasn't a bad kid after all. The news was just making him look bad. It looks like he cares a lot about his famiy. He looks like the type of son who would give his life for his friends, and family.

**PERCY'S** **POV.**

Paul doesn't look like the type of guy who would treat my mom like smelly gabe did. I think I'll give him a chance for now. Keywords **FOR NOW.**

**SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE LONG, BUT HEY I LIKE TO WRITE LONG ONE-SHOTS, IT ADDS MORE PIZZAZZS TO IT. YES I GOT THE "PIZZAZZS" WORD OUT OF SPONGEBOB.**

**ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOY AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A STORY ABOUT HOW PAUL MEETS ALL OF PERCY'S FRIENDS INCLUDING CLARRISE. BTW THIS IS EXACTLY 1,554 WORDS LONG**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**GUY'S - PAUL MEETS PERCY'S FRIENDS ... IS OUT SO YOU CAN READ IT IF YOU LIKE TO**


End file.
